Stay With Me
by Captain Twilight Slytherin
Summary: Set in NM when Bella is about to go get Edward from Volterra. Jacob stops her with a mind-blowing kiss that changes their lives. Secrets are answered, relationships are forged, and no one is the same.
1. The Beginning

I have officially gone insane… THREE STORIES! Oh well… I got this idea when I was listening to Jacob Black vs. Justin Beiber or something like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hotness that is Jacob Black's eight pack.

Jacob POV

"Jacob I have to go save him! He's going to kill himself just because of me!"

"I don't care! It wasn't your fault! If the pixie wouldn't have blabbed to Blondie, he wouldn't be doing this!"

"I just can't wait and let him die!" I have one shot at this, better make it good.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. I tried one last time before I did the stupid stunt I am about to do.

"Please Bells, please don't do this. I wouldn't be able to survive it if you left me again or died. Please, please don't leave me." I choked up at the end, trying to hold in my sob.

"Jake, please I have to go save him." Bella pleaded weakly, her resolve wavering. That's my cue.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head at the same time I lowered mine. I went slowly, still begging her not to leave with my eyes. When our lips met it was like an explosion.

Several things happened at once. She went limp our lips still molded together. I felt woozy, like that one time I got high with Quil. I heard lots of thoughts in my head. We fell to the ground passed out with crazy thoughts in our heads. A scene played out in front of us, it was a black marble room with three vampires, three wolves, and three witches.

"Ah! The Chosen Couple has awakened!"

"Who are you!" I yelled my voice turning confused at the end.

"We could ask you two the same thing. What are your names children?"

Something clicked in my brain and for some reason we both said our titles like we were from a different time.

"I am Jacob Black. Rightful Alpha and Chief of the Quileutan tribe."

Then, I heard my angel speak, "I am Isabella Lombardi. Princess of Italy and owner of Rome. Will you tell us your names?" Bella inquired with a gracious curtsey.

I then looked over at Bella and saw that she had an old dress on. It looked to be silk, and it was a soft sea green color that complemented her creamy complexion.

"I am Nathan Moretti. Duke of Italy and cousin to Isabella." A very young, no more than 16, vampire said. It was my instinct to growl, but for some reason he did not come off as a threat.

The next to speak up was obviously Nathan's second in command, "I am Arianna Black younger sister of Jacob and rightful beta and Elder of the Quileutan tribe." She was a wolf, no more than 14.

_Wait a minute! I have a younger sister? What has dad been doing?_

Then the next one spoke, she was a witch, "I am Janelle Chevalier. Princess of France and owner of Paris. Also best friend to Isabella."

The others went around with their introductions.

"What are we doing here if I may ask?" I said.

"Well child, we are here because you and your mate, or imprint as you may call her, have been given the duty of a very important task. If completed correctly you will have eternity together and be invincible. You will have powers beyond your belief."

"What must we do?" Bella asked.

Janelle started speaking, "You first must regain your memories." Suddenly, a very hypnotic atmosphere took over and we were once again unconscious. Then, memories, timelines, dates, events, ideas, everything came back to us. We awoke what seemed like several hours later, but couldn't have been more than a couple minutes.

"The next thing you must do is regain your powers." That same hypnotic atmosphere washed over us, but this time we didn't fall unconscious, but I felt this power go straight into my body. It went to my soul and I subconsciously closed my eyes and saw bright colors bursting behind my eyelids. When my personal light show was over I opened my eyes and saw the actual Isabella Lombardi and not a brown, boring looking imitation.

She was beautiful with her olive complextion, big, innocent, ocean blue eyes with lighter blue flakes, and long beautiful silvery blonde hair with honey tones mixed in. This was how the love of my life is supposed to be looking like.

I stared straight into her eyes and it was like we were looking into each others souls. I was floating. All ties to this earth were cut and enforced with steal cables that all connected to Isabella. The strongest one going from my heart to hers in one tight, strong line.

_Holy Shit! I imprinted! On an Italian princess no less! Damn I'm amazing._

"Lastly. You must wake up. There will be times in your relationship where you past out and wake up here. If so that means we have something of importance to tell you." Janelle finished.

"Also," Arianna piped up, "along with your memories, powers, and looks, you will also be having all of your personalities and qualities from your past lives. Such as Isabella's mischievous nature, Jacob's protective nature, or her love for shiny things and dresses, or his love for getting dirty and playing around on the beach."

"So now all we have to do is wake up?" Isabella's beautiful silky, bell-like voice asked.

"Yes cousin." Nathan said.

I held onto Isabella's tiny hand and we both woke up on the floor in her kitchen, with Alice about to throw water on us.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob! I missed you so much when you died because of… him." I hugged her to me tightly.

"Bella, don't worry. I will not die this time, and neither will you." I said with as much confidence as I could.

"What are you people talking about! You know what never mind that, Bella! We have to go save Edward come on, I've already packed for you." Alice's screechy voice said.

"No Alice." Bella refused firmly.

"Bella do you not love your soul-mate any longer?" Her puppy dog eyes were pleading, begging Bella to say she does love Edward, and go save him.

"No, because he never was my soul-mate."

"Bella please, look into my eyes and tell me you do not love Edward any longer."

My Bella looked Alice dead in the eye and with a steady cool voice said, "I do not love Edward any longer. My depression was set off because of the abandonment issues I have, I could have cared less if he had left me."

"Bella you do not mean that! Please help me!"

I decided it was time to voice my opinion again, "Vamp, get out of here before I shred you myself. Bella has already said she does not want Edward again, and has already told you the reasons of her depression. Now if you would please be so kind as to leave before you get burnt to a crisp and grilled into coal." I added a smile at the end.

"Fine, I will be back though." And then she left like the wind.

"Bells, do you know who killed me in our last life?"

She took a big breath, a sign of her nervousness, "Edward."


	2. Romance and Sunday Plans

Don't expect fast updates like this one. I was just very bored and restless for some weird reason or another, but I guess that's good for you guys because you a quick update. Well quick for me.

**Jacob POV**

I jumped up quickly, making Bella fall to the ground. I was shaking so much that I feared I might phase and hurt my Bells.

I managed to ground out one word before I rushed off to the woods, "What!"

I knew she was following me, tracking me down using our connection. When I was a safe distance away from her and any peering humans, I phased shredding my shorts in the process.

Bella sat on the nearest log, and stared at me.

After a long time she started talking, "I didn't know until a few years later. He came to me after I put Avery to sleep. He said, 'I will have you Isabella, even if that means I have to go and kill every person dear to you. Starting with this bastard child.' and then he killed Avery. I committed suicide a few weeks later."

By the time she finished, I had phased back and pulled her into my arms.

"The pain was just too much Jake. I couldn't handle it! I was weak I let you and our baby girl down by killing myself!" She sobbed making my heart break.

"No baby, no. You were not weak and you still aren't don't ever say that about yourself. You did what a lot of others would have done."

"B-but I'm not like the others! I'm a damn princess!"

"Princesses like you should not be using such language Isabella!" I teased.

"Oh bite me!"

"Gladly." I took her bottom lip between my teeth and nipped at it lightly.

"Was that a moan I heard?"

"How the fuck did you find me Paul?"

"Jake man, you forget you were supposed to patrol with me like twenty minutes ago."

"Shit! Sorry Bell gonna have to continue this later ok?"

"Ok I'll leave my window open tonight."

"Who's this?"

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella said with annoyance.

Paul got a confused look on his face, "No you're not. Bella Swan is albino, brunette, and chocolate eyed."

"Paul I'll tell you later ok?"

"Yeah ok just hurry up so we can finish patrol."

"I'll see you later. Love you." I kissed her chastely.

"Love you too. Hurry up with patrol so you can come to me." I stood up and walked over to a safe point to phase.

"Nice ass, Black!"

"Thanks, Swan!"

_**A FEW BORING HOURS LATER…**

_Rock_

_Tree_

_Squirrel_

_Sam_

_Ball_

_Mushroom_

_Wait Sam! Is my patrol over? __**-Jake**_

_Yes. And what did you need. __**-Sam**_

_I need to hold a meeting like now if that's ok it's really important, but I need to go get Bella so she can help me explain. __**-Jake**_

_Ok, I will get the others and the imprints meet at me and Emily's place in 10 minutes. __**-Sam**_

_Can do boss! __**-Jake**_

I ran to my place to grab another pair of shorts.

"Hey dad!"

He rolled out of the kitchen with a half eaten breadstick held firmly between his lips. I looked pointedly at the food, and as expected he shoved it in his mouth, munching on it and finishing almost as fast as I eat.

"What do you need son?"

"I just learned a very interesting secretive piece of information that I think I should share with the world."

"And might I ask, what this secret information is?" Dad looks so confused, I almost snickered at his eagerly curious, yet strangely terrified face.

"I have another sister. A younger one in fact. She's fourteen and her name is Arianna Black." I said matter-of-factly.

I watched as his face paled with horror, "H-h-h-how…"

"We can talk about this later I got to go get my girl." I left out of the house and got in my Rabbit.

When I arrived at Bella's house, she was sitting on the porch swing eating pudding.

_What is with me meeting up with everyone and them having some sort of food?_

I honked the horn twice and she looked my way. I watched as a smile graced her beautiful features and brightened up her face.

She stood up and I noticed her change of clothes. She had put on a formfitting emerald green shirt with only one long sleeve, leaving her other arm free, a flowing black skirt that went to mid-thigh and showed off her long smooth legs, and green ankle boots. Her long blonde hair was curled and tossed over her uncovered shoulder, making her look even sexier.

"Hot damn Bells! What's with the change of clothes?"

"I don't like jeans anymore and with my beauty back I wanted to emphasize my glorious body. Why, do you not like it?" She bit her lip. It was a simple gesture that showed that she was worried, but it got me thinking about so many things that would make Paul -our resident man whore- blush.

"No I like it a lot, hell I love it, but I would really hate to have to break a few body parts off of the male population at Forks High, come Monday."

She beamed a brilliant grin at me once again, and my head was then clouded over and being owned by my dick.

I shook my head clear enough to catch the end of what Bella had said.

"Are we gonna drive somewhere or are you gonna sit around staring?"

"Oh! Right… well… umm…" I put the car in drive and drove over to Sam and Emily's.

By the time we got there we were already five minutes late. I pulled Bella along and into the house.

"Sorry we're late! Bells distracted me with twenty questions!" I glared playfully at her.

"I did not! You were too busy looking at my boobs to even think about driving!" I pulled her to me and sat her down in my lap at the table.

"Who's she?" Kim asked politely.

"I'm Bella Swan. Well actually it's Isabella Lombardi after the weird thing me and Jake saw."

Everyone looked confused, and Bella sighed.

"Ok well today…" I started to zone out as Bella replayed the events that happened earlier.

"Jacob! Did this really happen? If so then we need to take this up to the Elders."

"Yeah it's true Sam."

Bella turned on my lap and straddled me, "So who is who?"

"That's Sam, Seth, Leah, Jared, you met Paul earlier, Emily, Kim, Embry and Quil."

"Nice to meet you all."

Kim had that far away dreamy look in her eyes, "So tell me about one of the most romantic lives you guys ever met in."

"Yeah Jacob tell it!" Bella taunted.

"Ok. It was 1842 in the best city in all of Europe… Paris. I was strolling around after my curfew in search of something exciting. I came upon a pretty, rich, blonde and her friends. They were trying to figure out how to sneak in to an adults only tea session. I walked over to them intrigued by the girls. As I walked over I saw that there were three men with them too. Anyone wanna guess who they were?"

"It was Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Joshua Uley! I remember this!"

"Correct! And her friends were Kim, Emily, and Leah!"

"Cool! I have an old background!" Kim did a little happy dance in Jared's lap.

"So anyways. The guys were trying to persuade them to go back to their home with them in the worst place in Paris to live. Even I didn't live there and I was poor. The girls were trying to put up a fight, but those bastards were too strong. I quickly ran over there and Jared, Sam, and Paul were by my side a few moments later, having heard the girls shouting. We stepped up to the dudes and the coward back and ran. When we turned around I only had eyes for the blonde haired blue eyed cutie. She was all that mattered to me, yet I knew I couldn't have her. She was like forbidden fruit, only so much better."

"So you're telling us that everyone in here has an old background?" Emily couldn't believe it.

"Yup! Even Seth, Collin, Brady, and three girls from Forks High. We were all the best of friends when we met up in our past lives, but me and Bells have the longest history. Followed by Kim and Jared, Emily and Sam, Paul and Leah."

"So you're not going to tell us who my imprint is?" Seth looked desperate.

"Nope, but we can let you meet her." Bella piped up.

"I love your imprint, Jake."

"I do too." I said looking down at her with my signature smile.

"Well since tomorrow is Sunday and I know the guys are gonna have bonding time, would any of you girls like to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

Kim squealed, "Shopping! Yay! Pick me up at eight and we'll go early!"

"I would love to go."

"Yeah, I need some more outfits and unmentionables." Leah said.

"We can make a whole day out of it!"

Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella where are you?"

"Sam and Emily's. Why?"

"It's almost curfew."

"Oh. Be there in a little, Dad." She hung up and turned to me.

"Take me home?"

"Can do sweetheart."

"See you all tomorrow!"

**A/N:** Yeah I know it's short but I swear I'm about to pass out. I cleaned for two hours, then I went swimming for four. Came back and ate dinner. Went back to the pool. Came back had some ice-cream. Play LittleBigPlanet2 and found out that almost everything got fucked up and had to have my brother beat it again(which he won't be able to finish until tomorrow). Watched the new episode of Teen Wolf. Typed up chapter 3 of FHOI, and then I just finished typing this. I'm worn out! Plus the fact that my sister kept screaming and crying and throwing a fit. Yeah I've had a loooooong day people!


	3. FlashBang

TADA! New chapter! At the end there's an A/N about something IMPORTANT! This Chapter is a dream that both Jacob and Bella had when they went to bed after Jake dropped her off at home last chapter. Remember that he snuck in after Charlie went to bed. It's a flashback of their last life. It is MAJORLY ESSENTIAL for this story because it hints to a later chapter. Told in Bella's POV. BTW I dunno a lot 'bout the time frame so I'm trying to the best of my ability. If I get anything wrong just remember this is fuckin FF. ENJOY!

**Bella**

_**Flashback/Dream Sequence**_

**Year: 1920**

Today was Avery's birthday. We were getting ready to go for a walk in the park, and then go to a live jazz event happening at 12:30. My Jacob came in looking dashing in his dark blue polo and black slacks.

"Hi honey. Is Avery ready?"

"Hi Jacob, and no I just have to do her hair."

"Avery sweetie? Come here!"

My little princess came running up to us dress in her pink sun dress and white Mary-Janes.

"Yes mommy?" her little soprano voice rang out.

"Let mommy do your hair and then we can go okay?"

I put her hair up in two pigtails, and completed them by adding two pink ribbons. I kissed her cheek and let her go look in the mirror.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"Yay! Daddy I'm so excited I'm going to play on the swings!"

He chuckled, "Yes you are princess."

We went outside and started walking to the neighbor hood park. Jacob was pushing Avery on the swing while talking to me about a new accountant at work.

"Mommy? I need to go potty." She pouted, that lower lip jutting out making her look so much like my Jacob.

"Well we can go home, eat, and then be just in time for the music?" I looked at Jacob for confirmation.

"It's fine with me sweetheart."

We walked back home, and while I was cooking spaghetti Avery went to the restroom.

"Do you want to give Avery her presents now or later?"

"We can give them to her now."

Avery came back downstairs to the kitchen and we all ate lunch. While I was clearing the table Jacob gave her his gift.

She stared at him, chocolaty eyes wide open with little tears threatening to spill over, "Daddy, it's pretty! Thank you so much!"

It was a stuffed russet brown wolf with big black eyes.

"Here you go sweetie." I handed her a silver moon necklace with small star charms attached.

"Wow! Mommy this is pretty too!"

Jacob put it on her and picked her up, "Ready to go Princess?"

"Lets go, go, go!"

We walked back to the park and the jazz performance started. Everyone was having a great time, but then we heard a few screams. The music stopped abruptly and everyone scattered. A tall lanky figure glided a few feet from us and paused.

He gazed at me, pulling his lips back over his teeth to reveal fangs dripping with blood.

He spoke, "You are to become mine. You will make a strong asset to my coven. If you do not come willingly there will be hell to pay." I gasped at his use of language in front of Avery.

Jacob roared, "You will do no such thing! She has been my wife for over four years. Do not think that you can steal her away from me. I worked too hard and for too long to get her."

"Then I shall just kill you and take you out of this equation." He sneered.

He blurred and was in front of Jacob in an instant. Pulled him up by the collar his shirt and threw him hard into the ground. I heard as Jacob groaned in agony, and tears flooded to my eyes as I heard his bones being cracked.

"Isabella." He croaked.

"Yes Jacob."

"Take care of Avery." and with that he took his last breath. I cried and cried and finally stopped when I noticed I had to be strong for the little girl in my arms. _My_ little girl. I heard her sobbing and stroked her hair trying to soothe her.

"I will come back when you are willing to accept me, and forget this mutt." He gave me his number and I rushed Avery home.

I gasped and shot right upright in bed. Sweat covered every inch of my flesh and I whimpered frightened at having to relive the memory. Warm hands grabbed at me and I calmed down slightly. My insides churned and I bolted for the toilet.

I heaved and heaved until my body couldn't take it anymore. I sank down onto the cool linoleum floor and passed out.

**A/N**: I have set up a poll. You the readers get to pick the next story I write. You can bitch and moan about not getting a proper chapter or you can read the next chapter and get a **SURPRISE!**

_**Ciao Babes**_


	4. Shopping more Shocking

Yeah I'm being a nice lil' bitch, but what can I say? Enjoy the double post. Don't get used to it.

**Edward (Le Motherfucking gasp! Didn't expect that!)**

I breathed in the cool crisp air of this fine morning in Northern Canada. I take the time to reminisce in everything that has happened in my eternally damned life. I still miss her, my Isabella, both of them. They are both the same, so shy yet brave and daring. Kind and caring, loving in nature and so motherly. I had to get her away from that mutt that didn't deserve her love so I did what I had to do. Kill him and their bastard child.

I killed them so she would not have anyone holding her back from an eternity with me. She was so fragile the day I saw her after three years.

**Flashback**

I was furious, she had yet to call me like I told her to do three years ago. At first I tolerated it because I knew she was mourning and would refuse as soon as she saw me, but after a while it was a pain. She did not even consider me, did not think about me and just carried on her life with that bastard child.

I broke into her house one evening, intent on killing the child, letting her grieve for a month, and then claiming her. She was puttting 'it' down for a nap when I came in the bedroom.

"Hello Isabella." I drawled.

"W-what do you want now?"

"The same thing I wanted all those years ago, you. An eternity with you to be exact."

"No. I refuse, I do not accept. I do not condone eternity." she stood her ground firmly.

I sneered, "I will have you Isabella, even if that means I have to go and kill every person dear to you. Starting with this bastard child."

She shivered and shook her head vigorously, "No, don't lay a finger on my child!"

I picked the little girl up and drained every drop that she had to offer, out of her. When I was done I snapped her neck and threw her across the floor.

"Now I will be back by the spring equinox. Be ready to be mine forever, love." I called out over my shoulder.

I heard her sobs and laughed wickedly.

**End Flashback**

She committed suicide a few weeks later. It maddened me to no end that I did not claim her sooner. It's one of the few reasons I tolerated Bella. They both had an uncanny resemblance even though Isabella was blonde haired blue eyed.

I missed her greatly and while I didn't want Bella for eternity she was an exceptional pet. Her blood was made from the gods. I have two powers and my hidden one was hypnotism. I used it on Bella and was very happy to see it worked.

I needed to have her back. So I decided, we're going to Forks. I called Carlisle and told him I would be there in a few hours. I ran to their Alaskan home, I was there in two hours, and busted through the door.

I called out, "We're going back to Forks. All of us." Emmett cheered and went to go pack, Alice went with him, Jasper just stayed seated, and Rosalie watched TV.

Carlisle came up to me, "If you think that's ok. We'll go pack, son."

"Thank you father." He left with Esme to get ready.

**Bella**

I was shopping with Emily, Leah, and Kim. Everything was going great, I got rid of every thing in my closet. I have new everything! A little makeup that just enhances my beauty without making me look like Lauren and Jessica, a lot of skirts, dresses, leggings, and accessories. We were headed to the food court when Kim stopped us.

"What?" I asked.

She grinned widely and with a gesture to the tattoo place said, "I want a tattoo and my belly button pierced, but I don't want to do it alone."

"You know? I want one too. Let's go!"

I was shocked, Emily the innocent wanted a tattoo and piercing. We walked in and looked at the mass array of tattoos. I could get a belly charm in the shape of a wolf and Jacob's name tattooed on the small of my back inside of a heart.

After two and a half hours of excruciating pain on my part, we finally left the tattoo parlor with new piercing, tattoos, and a business card.

"Now food?" I begged.

"Yeah please Kim!"

"Ok. I want some Chik-Fil-A"

We ate and talked about nothing in particular until we all got calls from the guys. Confused and instantly worried we picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bella, you ok?"

"Yes why?"

"On patrol Brady and Collin caught a new trail."

"Ok what about it?"

"Bells it was the Cullens."

"WHAT!"

"Look I gotta go but hurry up to Sam and Emily's."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

I groaned loudly, causing a lot of people to look at our table.

"Did you guys just get the same call?" Leah asked.

"About the Cullens and needing to go home?"

"Yup."

We got up and dumped our trays before heading to the parking lot. The car ride to La Push was filled with idle chit-chat as we worried about the upcoming meeting with the Cullens. We pulled up to Sam and Emily's cottage like two story home, and whistled for the boys to come get the bags.

"Holy fuck! How much shit did ya'll buy!" Paul cursed, lifting Leah's stuff into her car.

"We may have found out that since I haven't been using my monthly allowance from my mom that I have a couple thousand dollars." I said shyly, barely flushing but knowing that the blush was slightly noticeable.

"How much is a couple thousand, Bells?" Jake asked.

"A couple 80,000 thousand?"

"How the hell do you get 80,000 from you're mom?"

"Well now it's that much but it was originally 100,200." I squeaked.

"What the fuck!" The whole pack shouted.

I squeaked again and hid behind Emily.

"Don't attack! I have a human shield and I'm not afraid to use her!"

"Explain." Seth ordered.

I sighed heavily, "Fiiiiine. Ok well I've been living here for two years and during that time Renee would send me about five hundred dollars a month. Recently my step-dad Phil has gone into the major leagues. So they gave me a black card and even more money for my allowance. By the way Jakey you have to help me pick out a car later on today."

They stood there shell-shocked for a moment before Sam spoke,

"So apparently you had 100,200 dollars and you girls spent 20,200 of it on clothes and shoes?"

"And tattoos and belly button piercing." I said in monotoned correction.

"WHAT!"

Quil did an awesome interpretation of Tigger, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I want to see it Bells!" I giggled and lifted up my tank top to reveal my belly charm.

"And the new ink!" I turned and bent down. I felt Quil's warm hand brush over my tat and pinch my ass.

"QUIL!"

I grabbed the baseball bat Leah passed me and smacked him in the balls.

"I'm gonna enjoy these next few minutes since Claire's not here." I laughed evilly.

I beat him in the head watching as the bat molded to the shape of his hard ass head.

"Damn it! You bent it!"

"Lets go change I want to wear my new bikini and it's hot as fuck so lets go to the beach today!" Kim yanked us inside and the boys followed with all of our bags.

We went upstairs and changed in the guest room. I pulled on my strapless swimsuit. It was a light pink and black polka dotted masterpiece. I pulled out my black flip flops and my Spongebob towel cuz he's awesome.

I looked to see Leah looking very exotic in a dark red bikini, Kim in a green one, and Emily in a blue zebra print one piece. I pushed on my white acid washed shorts and my big sunglasses.

I ran down the stairs and stopped mid-way. The guys were all in a circle by the steps and Jacob was in front of the stairs with his back to me. I jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Hi!"

"Did you seriously jump on me Bells?"

I laughed, "Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"We have to go to the treaty line before we hit the beach."

"To meet the Cullen freaks?" I asked.

"Yeah." Embry nodded.

Everyone walked to the treaty line, well more like the pack walked, the humans got piggy back rides.

"Hey guys watch me!" I ran ahead, jumped up, and shifted into a blue jay without shredding my clothes.

"Wow…" They were all in awe. I sat on Quilany's head for the rest of the walk. I pecked his head hard and kept scratching my feet against him. Once I poked him in the eye with my wing.

I hid behind Collin and Brady when we were at the treaty and phased back.

I heard a voice that I had always wished I would never have to hear ever again,

"Where's my Bella?"

**A/N:** I like this chapter. I dunno if you guys do but I like it! Please review. Eight reviews cannot be the best you guys can do! Review and get a sneak peak of next weeks chapter!

**_Ciao Babes_**


	5. Meetings, Stories, and Dreams

Next CHAPTER! I'm excited about this one! Oh and please, please, please! Check out my poll! I would really appreciate it! Enjoy!

**Bella**

"She was never you're Bella!" Jake snarled out at him.

"She is and always will be mine now where is she? She wasn't at home and Alice cannot read her future so she must be with you mutts."

I stepped out from behind Collin and Brady, "I'm right here and the term is Jake's Bella."

"Bella you belong with me. What happens when he imprints?"

"He has."

"On you? Ha that's a laugh! He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"You don't either, he deserves me more than you do though."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and held out his hand, "Come to me. You want to become a vampire remember? You used to beg for it."

"I don't want it. Nor do I want you."

Edward looked directly at me and his eyes hypnotized me.

"Come with me." he commanded.

My brain clouded over and I felt like I couldn't control my actions. I knew I wanted Jake and the pack, but my body didn't care. I began to move to him robotically. I guess Leah could something in my eyes that no one else could understand because she shouted,

"Guys I don't think she's doing this of her own free will! Her eyes are fogged and glassy but underneath is pure panic. She doesn't want to go to the leech's."

"Shut your mouth mutt." He sneered, "Of course she wants to come to me. I'm her soul mate, not that mongrel."

I felt warm hands grab at my waist. They turned me around and familiar lips crashed to mine. I snapped out of my haze and registered that it was Jake. My hands gripped at his hair and I wrapped one leg behind his and the other on his hip. I bent low and he came with me, never letting us fall.

We pulled away gasping for breath, "Wow. Thanks for helping me come out of my haze."

"No prob, Bells." He smiled his goofy grin at me.

I looked at the Cullens and a flash of anger soared within me. I felt like I was on the edge of something. I tried to grab at it but I couldn't because a calm feeling surrounded me.

"Stop influencing my feelings Jasper!"

"I didn't."

"Was it you Jake?"

He smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry, but you had a huge spike in your anger when you looked at them."

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll tell you later Embry."

"Are you done humping the dogs leg? You two have been like that for ten minutes." Alice screeched.

I looked at our position and smiled, "Nope." I grinded into Jake and stood up. "All done!"

"Finally! Now come here! You do not want to disobey me Isabella. The consequences will be deadly."

I smirked, "What ever. Leave. Now. The treaty still remains and they are adding my house to the treaty no questions asked my property is now off limits to bloodsuckers such as yourselves. Do not approach me at school and do not try to make a plan to try to capture me or kill the wolves, trust me I'll know."

"I will get you Bella, I'll make sure of it."

**Edward**

How the hell is it possible? She looks just like Isabella. Now I definitely need her. I will get her and I think I know how to. Time to call the one person I never get along with.

**Bella**

We all went to the beach and met up with Claire. The guys were all cliff diving and all the girls were sitting on a blanket tanning. Well I was everyone else was talking.

"So prom is coming up in a month." Claire said excitedly.

"Oh! That's what Angela tried telling me a few days ago!"

"Yeah and they're having it on the rez for the first time!"

"Where?"

"At this huge place the guys made." Leah said.

"Can we go see it?"

"They said we can't see it till prom."

"Fuckers."

"Hey, can I see you phase?"

"I forgot you didn't see it."

I got up and back flipped, halfway through it I phased and spun around.

"Is that your only form?"

I shook my head, shifted back, and sat down.

"Can you show us your other forms?"

"I can't unless angered or in a near death experience."

Just then the guys came running up to us and I had to stop the drool threatening to make itself known. Jake had water droplets running down his toned chest, his hair was matted, and he looked like a god.

Sam, who was sucking face with Emily, turned abruptly to look at me, "So you can phase?"

I nodded, suddenly afraid to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Collin asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Because I didn't like phasing until I remembered how fun it could be."

"Why didn't you like phasing?"

"Because it gave me a reminder of the ways I died."

"You died in your bird body?"

"Yes Seth."

"How, why?"

"I'll tell everyone the story ok? I started phasing in my third life when I lived in Egypt. It was 18 A.D, I had gone for a walk and was walking to my hideout and got shot with a curse. It turned me into a bird, I was in that body for three days. On the last night I got so angry at a man that tried to kill me that I changed into a dragon. I was terrified but the man screamed and ran for the Nile talking about purification. I shifted back to human several days later. One day I met Jacob and had an instant connection with him. There was a strange woman that claimed to be the real me. She was a vampire that could change her appearance. She had been spying on me my whole life and could tell Jake all about me. I had gotten one question wrong and Jake stabbed me in the arm. I phased and my blood was still seeping out of my wing and the vampire drained me. So from then on I've almost always died in my bird body, and each time it was because of a vampire."

I finished and sat quietly.

Brady was the first to speak, "Wow…"

A slap echoed through the air, I turned to see Jake rubbing his head and Leah sitting with a smug smile.

The tension in the air immediately changed to a happy vibe.

"Hey Jake we've gotta go, I need a car and it's almost six."

We packed up and walked back to his place. I changed into a turquoise dress and white booties. I threw my hair up in a messy pony tail and waited for Jacob. He finally came downstairs after ten minutes.

"Finally! Let's go!"

I was driving home in my new Bugatti Veyron, when a white blur came across the street. I hit the brakes and was glad to know that they worked perfectly. The thing was now in my fucking car!

"I have to tell you something Bella."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I have the answer you need."

"I don't need anything from the likes of you. I have no questions and if I did have them I know where to go."

"Bella, you have questions, I know you do."

"Fuck off Alice."

She hopped out and I kept on driving home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway when I pulled up.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi dad. Can you help me with all my bags?" he went outside to get the bags and almost passed out when he saw my car.

"How'd you get this?"

"Bought it with the huge allowance I've accumulated over the past two years that I lived here. It's money from mom and Phil, plus I have a black card. Me and the girls went shopping today and I died my hair."

"It goes better with your blue eyes than your brown hair did." He grunted.

_What?_

I changed into a black night gown before bed and cleaned off my mascara. I fell into bed and was in a deep sleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Dream**

It was the room with the council like the one when Jake kissed me the other day.

"Hello children."

"Hello council." Jake and I said.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call today. We bring bad news."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're coming for the pack and Isabella. You need backup. I will notify two other packs, plus a few that are like Bella. They're not exactly birds and they have three forms." Janelle said with her big unseeing eyes.

"When shall we be expecting their arrival."

"In three days time."

"Who's coming for us?"

"An army beyond the likes of which you've never seen."

"Who's leading it?" I was worried as fuck.

"Three people. A boy and two girls. The boy you both know, but one girl only Isabella knows but Jacob has caught her scent a few times. The other one none of you know, but one of the Cullens know her."

"When do we fight?" Jacob asked.

"In two months time, the day after Isabella's graduation." Arianna said lightly.

"Nathan why us? Why now? Why are they coming?"

"I do not know everything cousin but I know why they are coming."

"Why?"

"The male wants Isabella. One female wants the Cullens dead, and the other wants one of the males in the Cullen clan."

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN! Who is leading this army? Who is loving this story? Who the fuck is going to review? I'll tell you who! People that want me to send them a private message of the next chapter preview that's who! So review and get that preview!

Ciao Babes ^_^


	6. I Did It!

Please go to my poll! It ends after the second to last chapter of this story is up! I have added two new story ideas! So for now I have a new schedule Friday for this fic, and Saturday for LTBBLYM. That's it! Onward!

**Bella **

I awoke to the way too cheerful chirping of my stupid ass alarm, and threw it into the damn wall, effectively shutting it the hell up. I'm not a morning person I cuss a lot until Charlie drags me kicking and screaming from the bed. I grumbled, rolled over, cussed out the people that made alarm clocks and school times, and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"The answer's cheese!" I squeaked out.

I heard a husky chuckle and looked to see Seth.

"Oh hey what ya need?"

"Oh well my car broke down and Jake and the others can't give me a lift to Seattle so can I borrow your car for today?" he sent me those puppy dog eyes that always break through my resolve and reluctantly I threw my keys at him.

"One fucking scratch and you never have sex with that Eliza bitch again understood?"

He nodded with fear etched deeply into his brownish almost black orbs. I grinned sweetly at him and ran to my closet for clothes.

I picked out my new dress called Flirt by Captain. It was a sweet one strapped pink and grey dress that had a pretty marking on it and a pink rose on the strap. The skirt was short and flared. **(A/N: Ok so it's not a real brand but I made it on my favorite Facebook game 'Fashion Designer' and my clothing line name is Captain. The store itself is called Magnitude. I personally think that most of my designs are rather cute I'll set about seeing how to make it so that I can post the dress link on my profile.) **

I bent down to get my silvery grey gladiators. I put the outfit on seeing as how I washed last night, and went to my vanity to do my hair.

I pinned my bangs to the side and set about curling my hair slightly and using mousse to mess them up a little. It was sexy without being overly so, and the dress added onto it with an extra amount of innocence. I threw my bag over my shoulder and got my phone off the charger.

"Hello?"

"Ang can you pick me up?"

"Why?"

"I got a new car today but Seth needed to borrow it."

"Seth?"

"One of my friends."

"I take it he's one of those rather fine Quileute's?

"Yes! Jesus they're hot but my favorite is Jacob."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I flew downstairs.

I was watching TV when Angela knocked. I walked to the door, opened it, and closed and locked it behind me.

"Starbucks my treat." I said wagging my brows.

She burst out laughing, fingered my hair, and went to the car.

"Thanks for laughing! That type of pleasure costs two bucks though!"

More giggling and then we drove off to the nearest Starbucks located right across from school.

With our drinks in hand we got out the car and waited for people to notice me. I guess Mike thought I was an easy lay like Jessica and Lauren, because he came right up and grabbed my ass. I had him flipped on his back with a red mark on his cheek faster than you would know.

"I'm not like Lauren and Jessica, Mike!"

"Who are you?"

"Bella."

"You died your hair?"

"And went shopping with the thousands I acquired over the years of living in this hell-hole."

"Thousands?"

"Yeah now if you excuse me I'm going to talk with the others."

I walked to where Angela was and said hey to the gang.

Jessica came beside me and whispered, "Did you know the Cullen's were back?"

"They came back yesterday dad told me."

"Are you going to try to get back with Edward?"

"He's all yours Jess. I got me a hot Quileute. Plus he told me that one of the reasons we broke up is because he likes you."

Her grin widened, "Really?"

"Positive." She fluffed that totally fake hair of hers and strutted over to the Cullen's.

I nudged Angela, "Watch this!" I took out my cell and put it on record.

He looks constipated when he's petrified. Jess stroked his arm with a supposedly sexy smirk. She looks like she just smelled Emmett take a shit. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out fucking laughing. Peals of musical giggles poured from my lips.

I clutched Angela who was trying to gain her breath. I tried to take a sip of my iced white chocolate mocha, but I kept laughing so I snorted and it flew out my nose and onto Lauren who was in front of me. And that just made me laugh louder and longer!

I bet my face was blue from effort because I felt Jasper cool me and Angela.

"Hilarious start today!"

"My hair!" Lauren screeched.

"Aww… don't worry it looks way better that way! The snot infused with it makes it look absolutely stunning! On top of that the white mocha color really brings out those fake highlights! I'm sure mommy and daddy would be willing to buy some more hair though!"

Angela fell and chuckled with me. Just light laughter until the bell rang. I went to my locker, put my bag in it, and took out my homework. I closed my locker and was halfway done with my mocha when Mike came. He tried to lean on the lockers but missed and hit his head on one. He righted himself and grabbed me around the waist bringing me closer.

I purred, "Nice to see you too Mikey."

"You want me?"

I kneed him in the non-existent balls and smashed my mocha on his head. I saw Eddie-Puss walking over to me so I left, and went to class.

It was lunch time and I gathered around with a cheeseburger, some sparkling water, and a sandwich.

"Like ew, like how can you like eat that?" Lauren asked pointing to my burger in disgust.

"Like OMG! You like have to like stop like saying like so much, like yeah!"

"Like totally!" Angela yelled.

Lauren huffed out a big gust of air and stomped out.

My cell buzzed so I flipped it open. What I read made me stop breathing though.

_I'm still hard from you grinding on me yesterday. Can I have a strip tease later- Jake_

_Nope but I have a surprise for you-Bella_

_Ohh.. What is it?-Jake_

_Pick me up from school today you know what time. Bring your bike not the rabbit-Bella_

_K love you-Jake_

_Love you too-Bella_

I guess I was grinning like Spongebob on crack because Jessica stole my phone. She handed it back a second later.

"So you're learning!"

"Learning what?"

"Learning how to be more like me and Laur!"

"What how to be a slut!"

She stomped away just as the bell rang and I walked to English.

I was talking to Angela about going prom shopping this weekend when school let out.

"Do you need a right back home?"

I was about to answer when Mike came AGAIN! He gripped my hips and tried to grin sexily. God what's up with all these stalkers thinking they're sexy!

"What the fuck do you want this time!"

"I don't see what the problem is. You're single, I'm single. Let's go back to my place and party."

I lifted my hand to smack him but I heard the engine of Jake's bike and a collective gasp from the girls. Then the most of the female population started fighting over who would get him.

He parked, put the kickstand up, and stalked up to me. Again the ladies stopped to see where he was going. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from Mike. Jake made a grab at me but I ducked and hugged his side.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So Forks High likes you."

He chuckled, "I guess but I only want one."

I pulled him down to meet my lips in a fiery kiss. He picked me up and I automatically wrapped around him. He walked me to the bike and sat me down. After a minute or so we broke apart panting.

"Nice."

"Nice? I seriously need to work on my technique then."

"You can try when we get home."

"Yes!" He fist pumped like a little kid and hopped on. I swung my leg over the other side and hung onto his waist. My bag was on the handle bars.

We drove to my place and I unlocked the door.

"No homework so we have lots of time to-"

I couldn't finish because I was swept up and deposited on the back of the couch with a horny werewolf attached to my lips. I moaned. We broke and Jake started trailing kisses down my neck. He licked the juncture where my neck meets my shoulder and pushed the strap away. I clutched his hair and pulled him back to my lips. I pulled away this time and nibbled down his throat. Jacob groaned and threw his head back. My lower body instinctively moved closer to his erection and I grinded into him. I bit hard on his pulse point and he released a feral growl that made me wet instantly. I licked the bite to sooth it and made my way back to his lips.

His hands found purchase under the lower part of my dress and he palmed my heated mound. I panted and gripped his hair harder. His finger slid under my panties and eased in just as Charlie cleared his throat, but I can't be sure of it because it sounded more like another Jacob growl. I moaned again and thrashed about. Another finger and I moved my lips from his to hide in the crook of his neck.

"That's it beautiful." he crooned.

"Fuck!" I exploded and cried out Jake's name as I came. I sank my teeth into the spot below his ear and didn't let go until my orgasm let up.

I panted and was about to go in for another kiss when I heard the door slam. Charlie took one look at us and reached for his gun. Shit.

"Dad no." I stated firmly.

"What were you two doing?"

Jake grinned cheekily and said, "What all hormonal teens do until they actually have sex."

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"Dad! I'm eighteen!"

"You live in my house I make the rules."

"I can withhold food and refuse to speak to you for five months." I said smugly.

"I… umm… but you… damn it!" He stomped up the stairs to his room.

I walked Jake to the front door.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Later on today actually. I have to give you back your car." I leaned into his embrace and kissed the bite marks I gave him.

He growled, "Come here."

He hauled me up onto the porch railing and we started where we ended. I shoved my hands up his tight black shirt and felt those smooth muscles. One hand shoved into his shorts and gripped his length, while one of Jake's went back under my panties.

"Jacob go home! Do not continue to rape my daughter on my property!"

I slid down still kissing him and made sure I rubbed over his length, releasing a strained moan from his lips.

I reached up to his ear and whispered, "Leaving the window open come over tonight?"

"You got it." He winked and slapped my ass. I turned and went inside.

Today was Friday and a half day at that, so right after school I drove Angela and I over to Emily's. We were going shopping with Claire and Kim for prom stuff so we would have everything early and not have to make a struggle for dresses and crap.

We pulled up and I ran inside the house.

"Angela this is Sam, Emily, Jacob, Seth, Kim, Jared, Quil, Claire, Collin, and Brady. Embry's at work right now but you'll see him at the barbeque later on today."

"Who cares lets go shop!"

"Ok ok Claire calm it! Mom sent more money, 20,000, so we're up to 60,000 plus the money you guys use."

I kissed Jake quickly and we went back in the car. The ride to Seattle was boring mostly them talking about my sex life. Which made me blush like crazy and I haven't blushed since my change. We walked into the mall and saw a store with some really cute dresses.

Angela found a gray one that was tight on the bodice but got flow-y at the waist. It was knee-length and had a pretty diamond bow thing on the one strap. Claire found one at the second store. It was a light blue off the shoulder puff sleeved dress that went to the floor. It made her look like a pretty princess.

The third store and of course Kim had to get a kind of skimpy dress. It was a strapless peach that ended a little less than mid thigh with a slit that wouldn't allow for underwear. It had ruffles on the right cup too.

We went to two more stores and still couldn't find a dress.

"I think this dress what do you think Angela?" I asked holding up a scarlet dress.

"Nope."

"She's right Bells, so not the one."

"This?" It was a deep ocean blue just like my eyes.

"No."

"UGH! It's hopeless I'm not going to find _the _dress!"

"Bellarina you have a month till the dance. Lets work slowly on this. Shoes, jewelry, under clothes, dress, makeup, and hair."

"Claire's right."

"Of course she is," I muttered, "She has to be right all the time other wise Quilany would kill her with his stupidity."

Claire smirked.

We went to a shoe shop and instantly I found a beautiful pair of heels. Black four inch ankle boots that were open toed and leather.

"See! What did I tell you?"

"Whatever Kim."

Angela's shoes were silver strappy heels. Claire had white pumps. And Kim went all out and instead of heels got black knee high boots.

We paid and went to the dress shop next door and I saw it before we even entered. It was pink and black. The bottom had pointed rips and it was off the shoulder, the straps were black. There was a black belt with it and on it was a white and pink zippered flower broach.

I bought that and enjoyed the rest of today's shopping trip.

The barbeque was going smoothly as usual. The men were either trashed or eating. Us teens were sitting by the dying fire talking when I remembered.

"Oh! I forgot to show you! You fucking distracted me Monday instead of showing you the surprise!"

"I thought the make out in the parking lot and you creaming my hand on the back of the couch was my surprise." Jacob said wagging his brows.

"You guys did what!" Kim screeched in mirth.

My face felt hot but I still smirked.

"Oh yeah mind-numbing, toe-curling orgasms. I was on the edge of another one on the porch till we got caught by Charlie."

"Again." Jake added.

"Again?"

"Yes Paul again. I had just finished and we were kissing again when Charlie slammed the door and saw us."

"Ok we'll get details later right now I want to see this surprise!" Quil said rubbing his hands together.

I pulled out my cell and went to the video of Monday morning. I showed Jake and he laughed for ever, passing it to Kim and Jared. It went down the circle until it got to me again.

"Wow."

"I'm disappointed, thought I would get a strip tease!" Brady said.

"You and me both buddy." Seth shook his head.

I smirked again and took off my shirt slowly, my mini skirt was next and I kicked my flats off. I danced to the water and jumped in. I came back and sat on Seth and Brady.

"Good enough?"

They were both panting too much.

The girls and I bust out laughing.

It was Sunday and I was spending time with Jake in my living room watching a fucking Spongebob marathon.

"Why are we watching this?" I asked in a bored tone.

"It teaches life lessons Bella!"

Suddenly I thought of something.

"I figured it out!" I squealed, jumping on Jacob's lap.

"Figured what out?"

"Who's out to get us."

"Who?"

"Victoria, Edward, and Maria. We all know Edward, the Cullen's and I know Victoria, and Jasper knows Maria."

"Lets schedule a meeting with the leeches and the pack. You call Carlisle I notify the pack."

I grabbed my cell and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?"

"Hello Bella, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call. Meet the pack and I at the baseball clearing in an hour please?"

"What's it for?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

"Ok goodbye."

"See you then." I hung up and went to go change out of my pajamas and into a brown ruffled skirt with peach and orangey polka dots and a matching shirt. I slipped on some tan flats because I didn't want heels right now and was brushing through my hair when I felt Jacob's over heated hands take the brush and start doing it for me.

We just sat there, him brushing my blonde locks and me relaxing into his warm chest, for forty-five minutes when I felt Jake move.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah I'll phase out in the woods and come through the backyard for you."

We walked down and out. He phased and came and got me. Jake trotted through the woods for a little and then picked up the pace. We came to the clearing and I slid down and used a whole bunch of power to connect my mind to the packs.

_Hey- Bella_

_Bella?- Sam_

_Hi Sam!- Bella_

_How? Never mind.- Collin_

_I'll be speaker!- Bella_

_Yeah with Jake's dick in you're mouth. -Quil_

The whole pack snickered.

I gasped aloud, "Quilany ladies such as yourself should not use that language!"

_Says the princess that creamed while sitting on the back of a couch.- Seth _

"Well fuck you too Seth!" I huffed and turned to face the vamps.

"Hi!" I waved.

"I would be more comfortable speaking to one of you in person. My son Edward isn't here for a while so I do not know how to communicate with you out of your human forms."

I held up my hand, "Sammy said I'm the speaker. Jake and I (well really just I) discovered something."

_Seth get away from her crotch!- Jacob_

_Look you hornballs! Stop.- Bella_

"Seth stop trying to sniff up my skirt! Thanks Leah!"

The Cullen's looked confused, "I can read their minds."

"Wow." Emmett said.

"Anyways. Where's Edward?"

"Why would you care?" Rosalie asked snootily.

"Edward's been missing for a week now. We don't know why." Jasper said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"What? A human such as yourself figured it out before us? Don't make me laugh!"

"Well Rosa-bitch I had clues given to me."

"Bella, please tell us your findings." Carlisle ever the peace maker said.

"Edward joined forces with Victoria and Maria. He wants me, Victoria wants the Cullen's, but Maria wants Jasper."

Chaos erupted, and throughout it all Alice looked smug.

_I'm suspicious about that little bitch now.- Bella_

I was in the kitchen cleaning when Alice burst in.

"Bella you can't be serious about dating the mutt can you?"

"Leave me the fuck alone Alice! I will stay with who I want to stay with and there's nothing you can do about it."

"The mutt doesn't deserve you! It's his fault my brother has turned to the dark side! I hope the dogs burn in hell!"

My eyes lit up with a fiery hate, my hair turned red, and my body felt like it would burn.

"What the fuck did you just say about MY Jacob and the pack!"

"I SAID that they should burn in HELL! Are you hard at hearing today?"

My hands wrapped around that porcelain throat of hers, the marble skin cracking under my grip.

"You must have some balls for the way you show disrespect! I could kill you right now and never be suspected of a thing!"

"What the fuck are you!"

"Your worst fucking nightmare bitch." I said in a deathly calm voice.

Her eyes widened and she whimpered in pain. I could smell her fear and it was pure ecstasy.

Just as I was about to kill the bitch Jacob and Carlisle bust in.

"Damn it Bella we need her for the fight! I told you yesterday to not go on a killing spree!"

I felt the heat leave my body, the fire leave my eyes, and my hair went back to normal.

I sniffed, "I'm sorry it's just too hard to reign that in! I kill when I get really angry!"

He pulled me in closer, "Shh… it's ok Bells. We can speak to the council about it tonight."

I hiccupped, "O-ok."

Charlie was staying over at Sue's tonight to help her with grieving over Harry so Jacob was going to sleep over and Brady and Seth were going to patrol over here. I slipped into a dark green tank and some loose black shorts. Jake and I crawled into my bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Dream**

We were back in that same white room again.

"Cousin do you always have to live in white? I mean even your suit is white!"

"Whatever. What are you here for?" Nathan said off-handedly.

"Bella used a form that even I didn't know about, and I thought I knew everything about her!"

"Describe it." Arianna demanded.

"Her hair was red, her eyes were like fire, and her body looked over heated."

"It was your demon Isabella, you have many forms. You will have to figure them out as you go through the motions." Arianna informed.

"So I'm not weak?"

"Nope, my Bells is a big girl!" Jake mocked.

"Well why are we old souls?" That was the question I've been having on repeat.

"It's a long story. It will be revealed soon."

"It's time for you guys to wake up now." Janelle said.

**End Dream**

I felt light, and then I was in my bed looking into Jacob's dark eyes.

"Lets go to the beach with the pack and imprints today. I heard a certain pack member met Angela at her job a few days ago and imprinted. He explained pack crap yesterday. So it's safe to bring Ang."

"Yeah Embry did imprint."

I hopped up and took out my strapless violet bikini top, I search for my bottoms and saw Jake twirling them on his fucking finger.

"Jake!" He grinned and tossed them to me. I got a wicked idea and stripped in front of him. I situated my swimsuit and looked back at him.

"What's the matter," I taunted, "Cat got your tongue? Well I guess since you won't speak then I'll have to go make breakfast for Seth and strip for him.

I was walking out my bedroom door when he growled. I winked and ran downstairs to make food.

An hour, a carton of eggs, half of my bacon, and two boxes of pancake mix later we were driving to get Angela and then go to the beach where the pack was waiting with the snacks.

We picked up Ang and drove off to the beach.

"Hey!" I yelled when we got there.

"Hey to you too! Ballsy Bells!"

"Sammy why must I be called that?"

"I dunno. Quil started it!"

"Fucker you weren't supposed to tell!"

I was about to cuss up a storm when the wind shifted, and Janelle and Arianna walked out of the trees.

"I thought you guys were not able to show yourselves in the real world?"

"There is a battle coming so our head council has allowed it."

"Head council? I thought you were the bosses?"

"The head council is made up of our eternal great, times a million, grandparents, they date back to 4000 B.C."

"Wow… Me and Bella date back to like half of that."

"It's story time."

MWAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Leave me your thoughts! You will get the preview if you do mother fuckers! Yeah that sounded mean didn't it? Anyways I posted at like 2:12 AM! Remember my poll everyone!


	7. Stories and Idiot Wolves PT1

I'M BAAACK! Sorry that I took a leave of absence. School started back up and the fucking teachers have already given me homework. It's Saturday luckily but I've got homework that I should be doing but I have until Sunday and homeroom so I'm good. Anyways blame the fucking teachers and the strict ass school I go to. Enjoy and remember my poll! If you vote or have already voted say that you did in a review, put the stories you voted for, and you can get chapter 1 of the stories you voted for. How generous am I you fuckers? Very yes I know. I would be the nicest dictator in the world I would only have a few slaves not a lot only like ten including my boyfriend. Hehe…

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Stay With Me<em>

_I was about to cuss up a storm when the wind shifted, and Janelle and Arianna walked out of the trees._

"_I thought you guys were not able to show yourselves in the real world?"_

"_There is a battle coming so our head council has allowed it."_

"_Head council? I thought you were the bosses?"_

"_The head council is made up of our eternal great, times a million, grandparents, they date back to 4000 B.C."_

"_Wow… Me and Bella date back to like half of that."_

"_It's story time."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I love stories. Romance and fantasy especially, but I think this is more of a history lesson and well just because it's my favorite class after reading doesn't mean I would enjoy this.

Janelle turned her big unseeing grey eyes to me, "Isabella you will enjoy this immensely. It is time we restored everyone else's memories and give them important things from their pasts. We will also be telling you all the story of why you all were the chosen group of Old Souls. The Elders know too so they will help with the explaining. We will be helping you and the Cullen's train with a group of our most experienced wolves and vampires."

"We're training with the Cullen's?" Paul said, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Yes, because they are getting attacked too. We have Intel that a vampire from a coven they are friends with wants to join the army too."

"Why?"

"The pack killed her mate." Arianna said lightly.

"Let me guess. Laurent?"

"Correct Isabella."

"Please call me Bella. Isabella sounds very formal and kinda old."

"Ok."

"Well I guess we should go ahead and get this over with because I have a feeling I might need to sleep for a month after it's over."

We all sat down amongst the drift wood fire and waited patiently for the story.

Janelle began the tale since Arianna was only fourteen and didn't know all of the details.

"It started way back in 4020 B.C., our grandparents were sitting around in another one of their council meetings when the village Seer, whom is Emily's ancestor, burst through the doors. She was almost killed on the spot for interrupting a council gathering when she went blank and started spouting off a prophecy. How about I just show you the memory my grandmother planted it in my mind for this specific reason." We were all soon sucked into a meeting in a white room much the same as the one we go into.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

The Seer had an uncanny resemblance to Emily and I gasped as guns were whipped out and pointed at her. She stilled and I held my breath.

"Wait. She is having a vision let us see what it is." A man said. I released the gust of air I was holding in and heard the Seer speaking.

"They shall be a large group. Very large indeed. They will have to go through many obstacles and at times may want to give up but they will pull through. Your grandchildren shall have to teach them the ways of battle. The group will be very strong and have immense abilities. War will break out between them and an army of vampires. The Gods shall grant you and them immortality once you complete the three tasks of complete peace."

The weapons dropped and no-one dared speak. The prophecy was jumbled up and went place to place but everyone understood the jest of it. We were legendary.

**End**

* * *

><p>What<p>

The

Fuck

Just

Happened?

"So Emily comes from a line of Seer's?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Can we have our memories restored now?" Kim really wanted to see her whole life.

"Of course." Janelle said, then she frowned, "We need Nathan though or it could be a disaster."

"I'll do it! My powers have been really good lately." I concentrated on feeling for Nathan's life energy and tugged the string that connected us because of our being related.

_Nathan Moretti get over here now!_

I heard his masculine laughter in my mind before he appeared beside Janelle and held her hand.

"Oh my god! Tell me it's so!" I squealed.

"What?" I turned my gaze to their hands and then I noticed the ring.

"And married?"

She squeaked, "Oh… that… yeah… um… we got married a few years ago?"

"Was that a question or an answer ma'am?"

"Answer." I screamed and hugged her.

"Babe let's get the other's their memories and powers back. Then we can go fuck with people." Jake said taking my hand.

I pouted but allowed the interruption. Everything was dead silent, and that hypnotic wave washed over the area again. It took about five minutes, and then Kim was running over to me crying.

"You remembered that?" I grimaced at the horrifying memory. It was in our last life when we were sixteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

It was lunch period in our private school and Dylan was being an ass and showing off his latest squeeze. I saw the light in Kim's eyes die and she ran to the bathrooms. I followed and tried to console her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Dylan that's wrong. He raped me a couple weeks ago in the nurse's office when she was at lunch and now I get really sick sometimes. I think I'm pregnant and if that's true then I need to leave or die or something." She wailed.

"How about we talk to our group. If they agree to running away then we can go to Chicago or down south to Texas to stay with my cousins."

Kim sniffed and asked, "You would really go away with a pregnant slut like me?"

"Kim you are not a slut. That is a very low class and you shouldn't classify yourself as to be so dirty." I told her.

She walked to the mirror and finger combed through her hair. She wiped under her eyes and splashed some cold water on her face. When she was done a determined look settled on her features and she turned back into the ice queen we all know and love.

**End**

* * *

><p>"That was the best and worst day of my life." Kim said.<p>

"I remember that day," Angela said, "I was using the restroom when you guys burst in there."

"Can we try our powers?" Seth was excited.

"Go ahead and blow something up Mr. Boom. I'ma go get some food." I said.

I walked to the table and saw everything was almost gone.

"Fat bastards." I grumbled under my breath and took a piece of teriyaki chicken.

"What was that!" Embry and Quil called.

"Nothing you little fuckers!"

Suddenly I was being floated towards the water and my shorts and flip flops were magically removed.

"Damn it Quil! Just because you can strip me without trying doesn't mean you should!"

He chortled and Embry dumped my ass in the fucking water.

The shit was cold as fuck and I yelped and screamed for Jake. He jumped in the water and held me close to him.

"I'm going to kill you're friends after this battle just so you know."

"Sure you are honey."

* * *

><p>Very short I know. Only six pages but I'm lazy and shit. Next update shall be soon I hope… I'll go to school and fucking kill the teachers if that's what it takes everyone. (joking) VOTE IN THE MUTHAFUCKING POLL!<p> 


	8. SUPER DUPER SORRY!

Oh my gosh…. Sorry I've been slow on updating. My computer just wiped ALL of my files. Sad I know right? So now the new chapters for all of my stories and the first chapters of some of the stories on the poll are gone! I have to restart everything. So I might be gone for a little over two weeks maybe only one if I get the right inspiration, school and boyfriend problems have really taken a toll on me. I was with him since April (longest relationship I've had) and we broke it off Thursday because of him cheating. Yeah life ain't good right now everyone. So I'm sorry if I've disappointed you all.

Ciao Babes


	9. UBER DUBER SORRY!

Guys… I can't really continue my current stories until further notice… my muse has like left me. I have no will to write them. I will however be writing some of the stories on my poll. So fear not! I shall still be with you all just not on these stories unless I get an amaaaazing idea. Sorry a lot L

Ciao Babes


End file.
